Components used in the construction of furniture, house framing and the like require cutting at multiple diverse angles, both simple and compound, and cutting in multiple intersecting planes. A variety of machines are available for making the required cuts individually but heretofore no device or machine has been available for making all or most of the required cuts on a production basis at a single work station. Accordingly, the objective of the present invention is to provide a unified cutting machine which will satisfy the above need to the greatest possible extent.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multiple intersecting planes cutting device which will make precision cuts on a repetitive basis through workpieces at all required angles.
A further object is to provide a machine of the above character which possesses all of the necessary adjustments of critical parts, is comparatively simple and practical in construction, conventient to operate, sturdy and highly versatile in its operational capabilities.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.